


I Was Busy Thinking 'Bout Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Barry was sexually frustrated, and one time he wasn't.





	I Was Busy Thinking 'Bout Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I will post something that isn't gratuitous self indulgent porn at some point. Same warning as my other fics, I use terms that I am comfy with in a sexual situation, but not everyone is comfy with the same terms so be careful.  
> The title is a reference to Charli XCX's new song 'Boys'.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd.

1.

_Large hands clasped tighter around Barry’s hips, and his hand flew to his mouth, bracing over it to try to muffle the slick moans pouring from swollen lips. He couldn’t help it with the way Oliver’s hips snapped flush with his, shallow thrusts wrecking his body, and fogging his head even more with the heady mist of lust. His thighs shook where they were hiked up, one draped around Oliver’s hip and the other over his shoulder. Barry’s cunt tingled with too many sensations as he felt--_

Overwhelming pain spread throughout his body. His feet tripped over various bricks and debris as the wall he had run smack into gave way under the force into a thankfully empty building. He faintly heard the tail end of Caitlin yelling his name over the com system as he crashed to his knees, slightly breathless from the impact. 

“Hey! I’m, shit. I’m all right. I’m okay.” Barry pants out an answer past grit teeth, waiting for the aches to fade from his body.

“What happened, dude? We heard like a big crash and some more little crashes and you already defeated our latest Meta so it couldn’t be another one already could it?” Cisco’s voice is steeped in worry. He barely keeps from rambling over the coms, instead leaving an opening for Barry to respond. 

“I, uh, got distracted and ran into the wall of an abandoned building. Well, through it actually.” Cisco’s soft spoken holy shit flares hot embarrassment in Barry’s cheeks. He’s suddenly acutely aware of where the mask is still resting on his face and reaches a hand up to pull it off, hoping to cool his blush a little.

“Well, when you get back, I want to check you over. Super healing doesn’t make going through a wall okay.” Caitlin asserts. Barry’s shakes his embarrassment off, carefully stretching each of his limbs out to test that all his injuries are healed at least somewhat. When it seems that only his pride is still throbbing, he dashes off back to Star labs. He makes sure to focus on where he’s running this time, picking through the familiar route cautiously. 

Barry speeds through the cortex to sit on one of the medical beds, leg starting to jiggle as he waits impatiently for Caitlin to join him for a check over. She glances over him when she walks in, nodding to herself when she sees no apparent injuries. It’s not silent thanks to the various whirring machines around them, but it is quiet between them as Caitlin casually checks him over and Barry berates himself in his head. 

“You know,” she stops her practiced movements, meeting Barry’s eyes, “you’re very lucky that you were just coming back, and not fighting. I’ve never seen you that out of it, Barry. If you had been fighting Snart, or Mardon, or a Meta it wouldn’t have been good. You’ve got to be more careful.” Her admonishment makes Barry duck his head bashfully, simply nodding his head in agreement instead of saying anything back. She finishes looking him over, deeming him okay for now, before letting him leave with a squeeze of his bicep and a well meaning look.

>>>

2.

_They had been going long enough that they had lost count of how many times Barry had cum and Oliver knew almost instinctively to slow his hips until he was just pressed entirely into Barry’s body, holding him open through the last clenches of his climax. Then Barry would take a breath, amazing Oliver when he would tug him down for a kiss, wrapping a hand over his ass to make him gently start thrusting again. Barry pulls back to where their lips were still brushing, tongues still wet with the other’s taste, breath too warm where it fans over flushed cheeks. Almost burning._

No, definitely burning. The right side of his mask is on fire. Barry shoves down the panic rising in his chest, and zips in circles around where Snart is staring surprised at Rory until the flames extinguish themselves. Something flashes in icy blues as they turn back on the speedster.

“Everything okay, Scarlett? You must be really distracted by something if Mick can get a hit on you.” The drawl in Snart’s voice is twice as annoying when it makes embarrassment pool faster in Barry’s gut, hot like lava. His teeth grit in anger when he catches the irritatingly sarcastic pull of Snart’s eyebrows. He doesn’t dignify the criminal with a response, only sets himself in a more determined stance, getting ready to run the two in circles. Cisco in his ear tells him to try colliding their beams again, since Snart will let that moment of weakness fuel his ego a bit too much and not notice the same old trick. He’s right, and it doesn’t take long for the villainous duo to fall for the obvious plan. When the explosion knocks them back, Barry collects their weapons, depositing them on some rookie cop before getting ready to rush back to Star Labs. He startles when a hand wraps around his forearm to stop him. Joe’s face greets him when he turns around, concern etching all of his wrinkles deeper than usual, his age unabashedly showing itself. He takes a step closer before speaking, voice low to conceal their conversation.

“Are you okay, Bear? You were really distracted out there.” The warmth in his father’s eyes makes Barry cringe internally. Externally, a smile similar enough to his usual pulls his lips as he idly pats Joe’s hand on his arm in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

“I’m fine now, Joe. No need to worry.” Joe watches him, brown eyes sharp as a hawks, for a moment before finally releasing him. Barry shoots him another smile and two thumbs up, then blurs off towards Star Labs.

>>>

3.

_“C’mon, keep fucking me, Ollie,” Barry digs his nails into the back of Oliver’s neck, leaving faint little stings of pain to shudder down his spine. “I know you want to.” Oliver’s breath would catch when Barry’s hips started fucking down onto his dick, legs flexing where they were splayed around Oliver, and abdomen tensing under Oliver’s hand where he had settled it during the speedster’s orgasm. Barry would use his free hand to slide their fingers together, guiding Oliver’s hand back between his legs to gather excess lube and Barry’s own slick to roll his fat clit under Oliver’s callouses again. He would keep these subtle movements up until soft, breathless noises started slipping out of him again, his hips starting to grind more insistently against Oliver’s. Soft punched out moans would come from Oliver like--_

Knock, knock, knock. Barry rips his hand from where it had unconsciously settled between his legs, suddenly aware of the fact that he had stayed in the shower much too long. The water cascading over his shoulders was chilly now, so he quickly pulled the curtain aside, using super speed to dry and dress himself before opening the door. He saw Iris’ fist raised to continue knocking and then Iris, her head tilted to the side with a small confused smile on her face.

“Barry! Joe sent me up to check on you when I got here. He said you’d been in the shower for a while,” her eyes narrow in a way that reminds Barry quite a bit of their dad as she appraises him, “He also said you’d been super distracted lately. Why don’t we have a day in together, relax a little?” 

“That actually sounds really nice, Iris.” Barry wraps her in a short hug, trying to show he was thankful for her.

“Well, there’s hot coffee waiting for you downstairs, so hurry if you want it to stay hot.” She pulls back from the hug to give him a bright smile and a wink, then strides back down to the living room. Barry sighs, leaning against the frame of the bathroom once she’s gone, idly entertaining the thought of banging his head against it until he feels like he’s got a handle on his thoughts again. Instead, he trails after Iris.

>>>

4.

_Oliver would always break when Barry would start moaning out his name, though. Over and over, accompanied by this pathetic little whine that drove Oliver mad. Oliver would drive in with these long thrusts suddenly, pushing his fingers in just right next to Barry’s clit, something filthy spilling off the tip of his tongue with that perfect growly voice of his. Something like--_

“Are you okay, Barry? We’re really starting to worry, dude.” Barry realizes that he’s just been staring at the wall over Cisco’s head the entire debriefing. Also, that he hasn’t absorbed a word that has been said. He cursed to himself before glancing down at where Cisco has a skeptical eyebrow raised at him.

“I’m just,” he sighs, trying to figure out how to say wildly sexually frustrated without actually saying that, “I’m dealing with some stuff right now. I’ll get through it soon though.” He winces when that comes out sounding fake even to his own ears. Cisco’s apprehension shows on his face but he ultimately shrugs it off. 

“Well, you know I’m here if you need to talk, yeah? And Caitlin is too.” Barry nods his head in affirmation. Cisco waits a moment then starts the debriefing over from the beginning, much to Barry’s relief.

>>>

5.

_“Fuck, I need to eat you out. Right now.” Barry’s breath catches in his throat at the thought, while Oliver pulls out of him entirely, sitting back to adjust Barry’s legs so both of them are over his shoulders. Oliver stops a moment to look over the speedster, taking in the places where he’s soft around his hips and how his shoulders and ribs flush red when he’s aroused. Barry basks in his gaze for a moment before sliding his legs to hook his ankles together, using the leverage to spread his knees just a bit wider and lift his cunt towards Oliver. Long fingers wrap around either side of his waist, thumbs pressing into the dimples in his lower back, forcing Barry to arch his spine so his weight is settled on his shoulders, while Oliver licks the flat of his tongue over Barry’s sex flushed labia. Oliver moans into him when Barry whines at the contact, flicking his tongue between his lips to press over Barry’s clit until that whine turns into gasping moans_

__

__

_“Fuck, Ollie-- Oliver--”_

“Yes, Barry?” Barry blinks rapidly as a firm grip on his wrist knocks him out of his thoughts. He takes in confused blue eyes and a sharp jawline before his face flushes a fiercely brilliant red, mouth gaping. The furrow in Oliver’s brow grows as he takes in Barry’s mortified expression. “You said my name just now. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He forces out, past the frustration lodged in his throat. His vulva throbs with arousal between his legs and he knows he needs to leave. “I’ve got to, got to go. I’m sorry.” The apology is mumbled out as his eyes find the floor, he shakes off Oliver’s hand, speeding out without hesitating. Hurt flashes over Oliver’s face as Barry leaves, concern replaces it as he glances around the room at Team Flarrow.

>>>

6.

Barry runs for hours, tracing the path between Star and Central, then tirelessly wandering around Star City until his legs are as close as they can get to jello. He closes his eyes tight, letting his feet carry him even further. Eventually he slows to a stop, hands propping on his knees, and chest heaving in a caricature of catching his breath. When he opens his eyes, he’s only mildly surprised to find himself in front of Verdant. His subconscious had brought him to the place he associates with Oliver. He speeds down into the secret basement, genuinely surprised when he finds Oliver there. The blonde is working out, his shirt tossed onto the ground beside him. His arms flexed as he swung his weight up over the bar, shifting his grip on the bar wider to hold himself there. Barry watches as sweat gleams along Oliver’s heavily muscled torso before forcing himself to shake off the distraction and walk further into the Foundry. When Oliver catches sight of him, he immediately drops to the floor, stalking towards the speedster.

“Where have you been? Everyone’s been worried about you since you just left the party without telling anyone anything. And you’ve been gone for hours with no texts and no calls.” Oliver berates, glaring into Barry’s eyes with enough anger to make the man physically shrink back. Oliver crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against a desk, and waiting for Barry to do something. There is a moment of silence where they both stare at each other restlessly.

“We don’t all get together often so I’m sorry for ruining the night. I can’t really explain why I needed to leave--” 

“Try me.” Oliver’s gaze on him hardens, and Barry gulps. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Oliver’s stare doesn’t waver, and Barry wants to cower more, but instead breaks eye contact in an attempt to alleviate the weight of Oliver’s eyes. It doesn’t work.

“Why, Barry?” Oliver’s voice is soft with concern when he speaks, “We’re all worried about you. You’re just getting more and more out of it. We want to know what’s distracting you so we can help. I care about you, I want to help.” The look in Oliver’s eye turns so earnest that Barry curses himself silently before throwing caution to the wind. 

“It’s you, Oliver! It’s you and your hands, and your mouth, and your voice, and that stupid stubble! I can’t stop thinking about kissing you, and, god, fucking you. It’s gotten to the point that I’m so frustrated that it’s all I can ever think about. My thoughts always come back to you no matter how hard I try to focus.” Barry doesn’t try to hide as his eyes rove over Oliver’s still bare chest. He swallows around a strange bundle of nervousness and arousal that he hasn’t felt since his first time having sex. Barry keeps his gaze focussed on Oliver’s chest, refusing to lock eyes with him until a hand scoops his chin up in a tight grip to force his eyes up. 

“If that’s it, then I think I can fix that for you.” Then Oliver’s leaning in to kiss Barry, and his brain short circuits at the first press of lips. The chaste touch doesn’t last long as Barry breathes out finally , and throws himself into Oliver’s arms, threading his fingers through short hair to tilt Oliver’s head how he wants it. Barry moans into Oliver’s lips when he feels the very real sensation of large hands curling around his hips to pull him closer. Oliver pushes on Barry’s chest lightly, until he can separate them. “Let’s go back to mine, I would rather have you on my bed.”

>>>

Barry’s already cum three times when Oliver pushes into him for the first time, opening him up in a way that feels too intoxicating to be good for him, and his head is spinning with a dizzying mix of arousal and afterglow. He wants to touch Oliver; glide a hand down his abdomen or run his fingers through his hair or trace his jaw, his lips, his nose, but his arms are laying utterly useless besides his head with his hands loosely wrapped around the headboard. Oliver cups his hand under Barry’s thigh, hiking it up around his waist so he can lean forward onto his other hand comfortably.

Barry blushes when Oliver’s eyes fall on his face as he finally pulls out. Barry feels like an actor in a cliche porn when his teeth sink into his lower lip as he locks eye with Oliver, waiting for him to move again. A slight smirk pulls the corners of Oliver’s lips before he thrusts ruthlessly back into Barry, making the man turn his head to the side, trying to muffle his moans into his bicep. The pink of Barry’s tongue peeks out where it’s resting on his plush lower lip as he pants out, the feeling of his cunt being fucked open on Oliver’s dick already addicting. He can taste his desperation for Oliver to fuck him harder, faster, deeper on the back of his tongue, thick and sweet like a cocktail with too much grenadine.

Barry pleads, “Oliver, Ollie! Please. I need more, please.” It spills too loud off his tongue in bursts with the rhythm of Oliver’s hips, and Barry doesn’t stop it. Instead, his mouth hangs open, lips barely able to shape the words around the slick moans slipping out of him. Oliver bends further over him, propping himself up on both elbows so he can slide his hands under Barry’s shoulders and hold him close as he starts snapping his hips into him vigorously. Barry nearly chokes on his own spit as the throbbing pleasure filling his vulva makes him gasp jaggedly. 

Moans pour out of Barry with increasing frequency as he rigidly winds his arms around Oliver’s broad shoulders, digging his nails in when the bliss flooding through him pools syrupy sweet low in his gut. His first orgasm had been quick, with Oliver’s fingers rolling his clit skillfully, he had shuddered through it with his teeth clench on his tongue. His second had been a heavy build up, but the waves crashed again and again as Oliver fingered him straight through it and into his third with his mouth still sealed over his fat clit. 

Now, his eyelids flutter closed and his toes curl in the sheets next to Oliver’s calves. Barry’s breath catches in his chest for a long moment as something overwhelming bursts through him, then his voice struggles out in a series of strained moans and harsh puffs. Oliver surprises him when he sinks deep and stays there, grinding his hips against Barry’s vulva in tight circles. He’s pressed impossibly deep, and Barry’s breath stutters again, his thighs fruitlessly twitching while trying to close around Oliver’s trim waist. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Barry moans obnoxiously still, and rolls his hips with Oliver’s as the oversensitivity fades into something manageable. He’s still clenching tight in waves as pleasure continues to rush through his system. A broken groan falls from Oliver’s lips, suppressed into the side of Barry’s neck. Oliver moves to mash their tongues together when his hips still inside Barry, soft hiccups heaving his chest and warm breath scattering over the corner of Barry’s lips as he cums. 

They both take a moment to breath in the scent of sex and bask in the warmth of one another. Oliver is entirely content to fall asleep like this, but Barry begins digging his fingers into anywhere that he can reach. Eventually Oliver pulls back.

“What?” Barry levels him with a flat look before pushing on his abdomen. 

“Get off, I gotta pee.” Oliver looks mildly confused, but doesn’t immediately move so Barry whines again, “I’m gonna get a UTI if I don’t go pee, Ollie.” Oliver shrugs, then actually rolls off Barry. He off handedly disposes of the condom while Barry scampers over to the ensuite bathroom. Oliver lays back against his pillows, dozing lightly by the time the dip in the bed signals Barry’s return. He sighs in contentment as the speedster cuddles into his side without any hesitation. It’s easy to doze off as he listens to Barry’s breaths evening out next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Queen hiccups when he orgasms, pass it on.  
> Don't forget to pee after penetrative (and/or non-penetrative) sex, my vulva-having kiddos. No one like UTIs.


End file.
